Dominance
by Crispy75
Summary: From my "Slow for a Detective" universe. Adult themes. M and lots of it. Enjoy and review


Dominance

**From my slow for a detective universe, several months on from You want me to What? Jane loves her cock, it makes her feel dominant.**

**Disclaimer: I am simply borrowing; I own nothing, though I wish I did.**

**To A and J, for you and with thanks. Love you both.**

**Please note: Adult themes 15+ at least people.**

It had been a long and tiring day/week for the team and although she had been on the go since 4am and it was now 8pm Jane wasn't tired. Instead she was restless and edgy. She was also angry at the new level of depravity she had seen today and she was glad they got the bastard in record time, glad he'd sung without a lawyer. She could safely say it was done by the book though, the lieutenant made sure of it.

Letting out a sigh of frustration she took off her jacket and hung it in the hall closet, next to an empty hanger indicating Maura wasn't home yet. In fact the ME was stuck in the Morgue doing an autopsy for Crowe and Riley but had promised Jane she wouldn't be long, an hour tops. Jane wasn't a happy camper about it; she was in need of the ME at home, in their bedroom in bed. Jane smirked, or maybe the bathroom, or the lounge or the stairs. Hmmm she wondered if she could get the hygiene freak into the kitchen.

Chuckling to herself she kicked off her shoes and placed them in the bottom of the closet since they were a bit muddy from the autumn sludge. Heading upstairs she paused to pat Joe Friday who was content in her basket next to Bass, ma had already been in to water and feed them. She continued on and entered their bedroom, unclipping her shield and gun she locked them in the top draw of the bedside table. Making her way into the bathroom she stripped off her grimy clothes and placed them in the wash hamper. She'd have to remember to set it by the side door as requested by ma.

Jane shook her head as she went about her toilet then turned on the shower. They'd never really come out to ma but had realised the woman knew when she made the unusual request to leave the hamper out and muttered about there being some things a mother didn't need to know. It hadn't taken Jane long to realise her mother had probably seen something she shouldn't have and just hoped she hadn't actually seen them in the act. She was just glad her mother was so accepting and now when they had family dinner it meant "family" dinner.

Frankie had been accepting but Tommy had been a little weird, he'd still held hope to get Maura himself. Not a chance in hell. He actually had a decent job now, working with one of pop's old friends who was a handyman. He'd moved into Jane's apartment on a sublet and she couldn't remember the last time she'd caught him after a heavy night out with the boys. He truly seemed to be making an effort.

Korsak was still dating her mother; she really didn't want to know the details. To say the first time she'd seen his car still in the drive way early one morning had been a shock, only Maura prevented a scene. Later that day she told him if he hurt her ma he'd be swallowing her gun, he'd merely nodded and they came to an understanding.

Turning off the shower, feeling even more restless, invigorated and more than a little horny she dried herself off, hung up her towel and walked naked out into the bedroom. Approaching her side of the bed she opened the bottom draw of the bedside table and paused to contemplate. The Packer or the cock? She loved wearing both, Maura loved her wearing both, but she decided on the cock, she wanted Maura the minute she walked in the door, no teasing tonight.

The Packer was great; she loved to wear it around the house, tease Maura with it, and have Maura tease her by cupping and stroking. She hadn't been as hesitant about it as she had been her cock when Maura showed her. She knew it didn't mean she wanted to be a guy, heaven forbid, although it had been a bit of an internal struggle to start with. She found it was comfier to wear than the cock and Maura loved the bulge it gave, more realistic.

Reaching for the cock she slipped it on, doing up the straps tight enough it wouldn't slip but loose enough it could still be manipulated in her pants comfortably. Next she pulled out her pair of men's jocks, Maura's little idea of a joke but she found them comfortable to wear, especially when packing. Pulling them on she arranged the cock to the left and smiled, she wore bright red Angry Birds Jocks, Maura having picked them thinking they were suitable for her addiction to the game.

Shutting the draw she moved into the walk in robe and selected a baggy pair of black drawstring track pants, pulling them on along with a tight black singlet. Strolling back out into the bedroom she checked herself out in the bedroom mirror and grinned, Maura was hers the second she saw her.

She thought back then, over the last 10 months or so. After the first time using the cock she had admitted to Maura she had enjoyed it but hadn't been in a rush to use it again unless Maura had asked her too. Yes she enjoyed the cock, maybe a little too much and at the start that had scared her. She was a woman; she shouldn't need to wear a cock in bed for enjoyment, she wasn't a guy, didn't want to be a guy.

It had taken nearly a month for Maura to get it out of her, that she enjoyed wearing the cock, that it made her feel confidant, powerful, dominant. Maura had told her it was Ok to feel like that, to want to be like that in bed as she was in life. She exuded it during the day, dressed liked it, acted like it, had a powerful job, had a swagger to her walk and basically let everyone know, she was in control.

Maura then informed her she didn't mind, she liked being submissive, loved Jane in control and loved seeing her wearing the cock. It had been enough to boost her confidence and when they went up to bed, for purposes other than sleeping; she reached for the cock every time.

Then Maura started asking her to wear the cock around the house, once again she had been nervous about pushing the boundaries. However the first time she'd come downstairs and wondered what the hell to do Maura had walked up to her and cupped her. Jane swore to God if she had been a guy she would have been standing to attention in half a second flat. Physically it wasn't overly pleasurable but psychologically fuck yeah. It hadn't been too long before she'd dragged Maura upstairs.

From then on she'd been more eager, when she knew they wouldn't have her mother popping over on some lame arse excuse, to wear the cock around the house. They would tease each other, Maura with a caress, Jane with a cuddle from behind where she would rub the cock into Maura's buttocks. It was 50/50 on who gave in first. Sometimes they made it to the bedroom, sometimes they didn't. Jane became more in tune with it; saw it more as an extension of herself, whether psychological or not she swore she could feel Maura as if the cock was actually her, not a strap on.

Then came the packer, softer, more realistic and a lot easier to wear for longer periods. Maura was fascinated with it and God did Jane love it when Maura caressed her. She could wear it hours on end and a couple of weekends ago she had worn it all weekend, except during sex, when they swapped to the cock. They'd had the weekend off, told family and friends not to call them or visit until Sunday night for family dinner and locked themselves away.

Jane would never forget the first time Maura had knelt at her feet, her hungry eyes eyeing her packer as she slowly helped guide it off and replace it with her cock, tying the straps tight. Maura had leant forward and placed a kiss on the very head and Jane had been shocked by the action enough to step away. Shocked and turned on and once again a little put off by that. Maura had simply smiled and led her to bed, where they had a very pleasurable morning.

Jane had spent the last two weeks thinking about it and decided she really did love the idea of it, she wasn't sure how pleasurable it would actually be but with the visual, psychological and physical sides all adding up she'd have to be very careful not to lose control and hurt Maura when they tried.

Realising she had been standing looking at herself in the mirror for long minutes Jane turned and made her way downstairs with a new height to her confidant swagger, smirking when she remembered Maura saying she should wear the cock to work. She'd have no issues getting people to confess then. Her confidence had grown sky high.

Even in her day to day events, she was sharper, more focussed, more dominant. She took a lot of ragging at work, particularly from Crowe but she didn't give a toss. She had the prettiest woman on Earth sleeping beside her every night so why the hell should she care?

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge she sauntered into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV and channel surfed looking for something anything to hold her interest. Best she could find was a Yankees game and she was only interested cause Texas was whipping their arse 5-1 in only the third innings. She settled in to cheer for Texas.

It was over an hour and 3 beers later that she heard the key in the lock indicating Maura was home. Jane grinned, wondering what her reaction would be. Jane waited, listening and recognising the sounds of Maura hanging up her coat, putting her keys in the hall table draw then the click clack of her heels

"Jane have you eaten? I bought Pizza and oh!" Jane smirked as Maura saw her slouched on the couch, wearing her favourite 'home' outfit which showed she was proudly packing and raring to go. She watched as Maura's gaze settled on her lap and a blush spread from her chest up into her cheeks, a sure sign of arousal.

"Put the pizza in the kitchen and come here Mau" she instructed while gesturing with her bottle of beer.

"Y..yes" Maura flushed further then turned away "Pizza, kitchen" she muttered and Jane had to bite her lip to prevent a chuckle, she loved it when she turned that Google brain to mush with such a simple action. She heard the bang of the cardboard hitting the tabletop and the trot of those heels returning.

Maura wasn't shy about being hasty if she wanted something and right now Jane knew Maura wanted her, specifically her cock inside her but Jane had other plans. As Maura approached her feet and hitched up her dress in preparation of straddling her Jane raised a hand to halt Maura. Leaning forward she placed what remained of her beer on a coaster on the table before leaning back and opening her legs.

Confused green eyes met hers and she could hear the wheels turning in Maura's head before she saw comprehension dawning and Maura's eyes drop to her cock. A bolt of electricity shot up Jane's spine at the look

"That's right Mau" she husked out in a voice even deeper than usual "I want your mouth on me" she instructed and watched as Maura visibly shivered before kicking off her shoes and kneeling at her feet.

Jane leant forward until she was face to face with Maura, their breathing both quick and raspy, the look they shared intense. Maura cupped Janes face lovingly, Jane sensing the slight tremor in them.

"Are you sure? Last time you didn't like it" Maura stated with a hint of hesitancy and Jane cursed herself, she needed to talk to Maura more, she was still learning that. Maura wouldn't know the reason why she pulled back.

"Yes Mau, I'm positive. I loved it last time, I just needed to process ok" she assured and watched those green eyes clear. Maura knew her well enough by now that she indeed did like to process internally. Jane would just have to double her efforts to talk more while she was processing.

Leaning in she captured red pouty lips hungrily, the kiss hard and demanding from the start, informing Maura she wasn't looking for gentle tonight, she was worked up and wanted to dominate. Maura gave a long keening groan and let her, taking the submissive role, letting Janes tongue invade her mouth and control hers. Teeth nipped at a plump bottom lip before it was soothed with a tongue. Jane pulled back, her gaze molten as she ordered in a husky voice.

"Strip down to your underwear."

Maura's bones turned to liquid but she somehow managed to stand and with trembling hands undo her blouse and take it off, leaving her in a dark green lacy demi bra which struggled to contain her breasts.

"God your tits are magnificent" Jane growled, eyes hungry and Maura smiled and shimmied making her assets jiggle. Jane snarled and Maura hastily reached for the button and zip on her skirt, Jane was in a very predatory mood. If her saturated panties were anything to go by then Maura loved it.

Jane watched as the skirt dropped to reveal a matching bikini style bottom that left her lover looking like a goddess. Jane cursed and as Maura hastily placed aside her clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle she arched her hips and pushed down her pants and jocks to let her cock spring free. Maura turned in time to see her tightening the straps in preparation and shivered.

Maura knelt at her feet again and moved to grab her pants to remove them completely. Jane stopped her, taking her hands in her own scarred ones.

"No, like this, I stay clothed" It was another way to dominate, to control. Staying fully clothed while Maura was undressed, it tipped the balance of power fully in Janes favour. It also showed how much Maura trusted Jane unconditionally.

Jane guided Maura's hand to her body and ordered

"You can touch my abdomen, sides, back, hips and outer thighs. Nowhere else. You touch me and you get nothing, understood?"

"Yes" Maura whispered, her eyes riveted on the cock in front of her as her mouth salivated. Jane smirked and trailed her hands up pale arms, noting the goose bumps that raised along the bath. Rough hands slid up to cup a beautiful blonde head and pull it forward.

Maura's hands went to her hips, nails digging in as luscious lips opened wide and sunk half way onto her cock. _Holy Fuck_. Pure sensation exploded through Jane at the sight, as the force of Maura taking her pressed the cock into her and the psychological image she had of Maura actually taking _her_ into her mouth blew the pleasure scale off the charts.

Jane slumped in the couch, her hands falling uselessly to the cushions as she could only watch blonde curls bobbing up and down, a pause for a tongue to extend and rim her or for lips to pull back and teeth to skim gently along as she withdrew. Add to that the sucking sounds, the lapping and their combined groans. All the while Jane's psych imagined it was _her_ and Jane's pleasure doubled.

Then Maura decided she wanted to add touch to the mixture and pushing up Jane's singlet lightly scratched her nails over taught abdominal muscles. Jane gasped and tried not to thrust upwards, even as the scratches became firmer, moving around to her sides and raking up and down. Up high enough to confirm Jane wasn't wearing a bra. Maura's panties were ruined, she knew, no doubt about it. If she hadn't been wearing any her moisture would have been coating her thighs. Who knew giving head could be so erotic on the right person?

Jane couldn't help but arch as Maura's nails travelled around her back, finding the sensitive skin there, one of Jane's spots that sent her wild.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed as she came perilously close to coming. She didn't want to come in Maura's mouth, not this time. This time she wanted her on her knees while she entered her from behind.

Maura jumped as Jane bolted upright and pushed her head away, concerned for a moment she had done something wrong, but knew she had stuck to the rules. One look at her lovers face and she knew Jane was on edge. She was a tiger about to pounce. Her prediction came true when urgent hands came to the front of her bra and before she could utter a word lace tore and she spilled free of her confinement, all heavy and aching with stinging pink nipples.

Jane slid to the floor in front of Maura, sitting back on her heels she wrapped one arm around Maura's buttocks, the other around her back and pulled her up high on her knees. The same time she dipped her head and devoured. She wasn't gentle as she suckled strongly, lapped roughly and nipped firmly and Maura never once protested, just held her tighter, gripping the back of her head and pulling her in closer.

Jane was totally out of control, she just wanted to consume. She'd never been this rough with Maura before and the only thing that made her continue were Maura's groans, her cries of "Yes" and "More" and "Harder" while straining to get closer. Maura's hips were grinding into her own chest and Jane had no doubt exactly how much Maura wanted her.

With a sudden shove she pushed Maura away, catching her before she fell as she came upright on her knees so they were face to face and shared another long passionate kiss as they held each other tight. Maura wished Jane would take off her singlet but it was her show so she satisfied herself by sliding her hands underneath to rake her back.

Jane swore and before Maura knew it she was on her hands and knees facing away from Jane. Oh God! She trembled, literally shook with desire, she'd never ever done that before. Maybe later she could Google the phenomenon as it was unknown to her. Oh! Did Jane just spank her? She turned to give Jane a look and the brunette was watching her with dangerous eyes. Oh!

"Stop thinking" Jane growled then turned to look at her red handprint on the delicious white globe of her lovers arse and felt immediate remorse as some sense and control returned to her. Not even in sex should she raise a hand against Maura, she was far too strong and could hurt her love. Besides she only ever wanted her lover to feel pleasure as she bent down and kissed the mark "Sorry"

"It's ok" Maura assured on a hitched breath, feeling those lips not too far from where she wanted them.

"No it's not" Jane was adamant as she continued to kiss over Maura's buttocks and slowly up her spine until she was leaning over the smaller woman whimpering beneath her. She arched her hips into Maura's, rubbing her cock between Maura's open legs.

"I'll make it up to you" she husked and grinned when the blonde groaned "Are you wet for me Mau?" she whispered into an ear before biting the shell. When Maura gasped and arched her neck to give better access Jane nibbled her way down creamy soft skin until she could bite a collar bone, all the while continuing to rub her cock against Maura's throbbing heat "Are you?" she questioned again.

Maura could only whimper. Wet? My God what an understatement, she was drenching. Jane chuckled in her ear and pulled away. She whimpered in protest moments before she cried out in pleasure as long talented fingers ran over her to test the theory.

"Oh baby, you're saturated" Jane sympathised with her lover "Since I'm rock hard I suggest we do something about it"

"God" it exploded from Maura in a shaky shout as she dropped to her forearms thereby thrusting her arse further up in the air. What little control Jane had snapped and with a firm tug green lace was stripped away. The smell of Maura's arousal caused her nostrils to flare and if Jane could see herself now she'd say she looked like a stallion, all wild eyed, teeth bared and focussed on one thing, mounting her pretty filly.

Shuffling forward she grabbed Maura by the hips with one hand while she grabbed her cock with the other "Open for me" she growled and waited for Maura to spread herself wider. Knowing Maura was more than ready she guided the tip of her cock to her lover's drenched opening and with one sure stroke embedded herself inside.

"Fuck" she crowed, head thrown back in pleasure while Maura offered up a small scream. Maura had never screamed before. Pride swelled in her chest, along with confidence as she withdrew and thrust again. Jane lowered her head so she could watch herself thrusting in and out, saw her cock becoming wetter and slipperier with each thrust, the moisture spreading beyond it to her own dark curls, even dampening her singlet.

It collated with the slap of flesh, the wet slop of suction as she drove in and out and Maura's shaky cries upon each thrust. Jane doubled her efforts, gripping Maura's hips tight to hold her still as she thrust harder. She could feel the tell tale tingling starting in the pit of her stomach and grit her teeth to hold on.

Maura too could feel the tingling start, in her stomach and thighs, she could feel Jane so deep inside her, so big, so strong and dominant. It was better than anything she had ever felt before and

"Oh my JANE" she screamed as the world seemed to explode around her.

Hearing her name being screamed, feeling the muscles around her cock tighten sent Jane into her own climax as she thrust deep once more, grinding in hard as she literally roared, head flung back, eyes closed, body tense and shaking. Imagining spilling inside of Maura instead of the rush of wetness that gushed down her own thighs had her shivering all over again as small aftershocks hit.

Suddenly drained of all energy she withdrew slowly, causing Maura to whimper, before collapsing beside her. With the last semblance of energy she gathered her still shaking lover close and held her lovingly while pressing kisses over her face.

Maura continued to shake though and Jane found her own energy returning as she looked at her beautiful blonde lover in question.

"Jane" Maura whispered "That was so intense Jane" the blonde shivered again "One is not enough Jane"

"Mau?" Jane queried but didn't resist as Maura urged her onto her back and quickly straddled her. Oh my God. Jane suddenly caught on and as she watched Maura lower herself onto her cock she felt her belly hollow out and her heart jump into her throat. Sweet Jesus. Maura lent forward and strong hands gripped her shoulder as Maura slowly started to raise and lower herself on her cock.

Jane finally got her head out of the clouds and gripping Maura's hips tightly began thrusting upwards, feeling her own pleasure start to soar as the blood pounded in her ears, the breath caught in her throat and her mouth went totally dry.

Maura pushed off her shoulders and Jane raised her knees to allow for deeper penetration as Maura leant back, continuing to raise and lower herself faster and faster. Jane could barely swallow as Maura palmed her own breasts roughly adding to her pleasure. Jane called out to all the saints she could think of as Maura's head flung back and she hastened her bobbing. Jane quickened her own pace knowing she was struggling to keep up before it was too late and Maura stilled, screaming her name to the room once again.

Growling Jane sat up, holding her lover close, waiting for her to come down before rolling them over so she lay above the blonde and started to thrust again, rolling her hips slowly as she heard Maura's breath hitch. God she loved this woman. Raising up onto her elbows she sort and captured her lovers gaze as she quickened her pace, watching pupils dilate before hungry hands went to her hips forcing her harder and faster.

Jane gave up on the slow and gentle and bending down captured Maura's mouth with her own, flicking her tongue inside Maura's mouth in time with her cock in Maura's hot tight sheath. She grit her teeth as nails raked at the base of her spine, doubling her pleasure but determined to hold on, listening to the tell tale catches in Maura's breathing, the keening sounds she made when she was close.

Wrenching her mouth from Maura's she kissed her way across her cheek to her ear, rimming it, feeling Maura's nails bite into her skin, felt Maura's movements becoming more jerky as she whispered "Cum for me"

Maura did, her whole body going tense and she cried out as she arched high. Only then did Jane let go

"FUCK, GOD, FUCK MAURA" she screamed as she threw her head back, her whole body shaking, an electrical current running through her body and blanking her mind as she slumped on top of the smaller woman drained.

Long minutes later she came to with Maura holding her gently while nuzzling her cheek.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Maura teased and Jane flushed, at the same time realising she must be squashing Maura and holding her tight rolled so the lovely blonde was above her. Maura smiled "So chivalrous, so protective"

"Mau, really? I must have been squashing you" Jane mumbled

"It was a nice squash" Maura smiled causing Jane to laugh

"Was that ok?" Jane asked tentatively next and seeing the uncertainty cross her lovers face Maura leant in for a quick kiss

"That was beautiful, I loved it. I love you" she assured the jittery brunette and watched her cocky smile return.

"Reckon you could get used to a lifetime of those?" Jane chuckled not picking up on exactly how that sounded but Maura's quick mind did and wondered how to answer. Before her brain could catch up to her mouth she heard herself saying

"Yes, yes to everything"

Jane paused, that was quite a significant answer. As she took a moment to think about what she had asked her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock. Oh!

"Aw hell" she grumbled

"Not the reaction I was going for" Maura murmured and looked away, had she just made a monumental fool of herself? Seeing her reaction Jane felt like a heel at the misunderstanding

"No Mau, I didn't mean it like that" Jane sighed "I mean really Mau, I'd planned to have a ring first, take you to a nice restaurant then go somewhere with a view to pop the question, I wanted it to be perfect"

"It is perfect" Maura smiled and Jane shook her head

"I don't even have a ring" she mumbled and Maura laughed

"We'll go together tomorrow. If I have to wear one I don't see why you shouldn't" she teased and dropped a kiss on the surprised brunettes lips

"You want me to wear your ring?" She was astounded and Maura looked at her in surprise

"Of course" Maura took a moment to study her lover before stating "It would have to be simple, no large stone in your line of work"

"I'd like that" Jane smiled, as realisation sank in exactly what was going on "So..engaged huh" she smirked and Maura cuddled in closer, content until Jane let out a groan "Ma is so gonna bug us for Grandkids now" she complained and Maura laughed.

"Come on I'm naked"

"I know" Jane growled, eyeing her over. Maura shook her head

"I'm cold, I'm sticky and in need of a shower" Maura complained as she pushed off Jane and stood, stretching with a sigh. She squealed as Jane bolted upright, picked her up and carried her upstairs laughing.

Jane put the wash basket out in the hall in case her ma came looking for it while they were otherwise occupied. Then they locked themselves in their bathroom and went about exploring in the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the guesthouse Korsak had somewhat managed to get Angela to calm down with a nice cup of coffee and a cuddle. Angela had returned from the main house minus the wash basket she went over for and in an absolute state.

"Are you Ok Angela?" he asked and the woman sighed

"I don't know"

"Are the girls alright?" he asked concerned and Angela snorted and shook her head trying to erase the image of the couple on the lounge floor.

"Oh, if you ask them I think they would say they are very alright" Angela muttered. She however was sure to have a heart attack one of these times. They knew she came over Friday nights to collect the basket!

Korsak was confused by her cryptic answer and was about to ask her to clarify when his detective brain suddenly clicked on and he clued in. Oh!

"From now on, unless it's raining, they can put the basket outside the side door" Angela complained "I will ring first before going over, in case they have it in mind to christen the kitchen next"

Korsak just smirked, way to go ladies, way to go.

* * *

Of course the women noticed that the laundry basket was still there when they eventually went downstairs to eat their pizza.

They became more confused when seeing the side door ajar. Jane instantly going into protective mode. It took her a thorough sweep of the house and the realisation that nothing was missing and the laundry basket was still there for her to realise what had happened.

Maura spent the rest of the night comforting her lover, much to their pleasure.

**That's all folks. It was a struggle to write this as it is something personal but I felt the need to get it out there without going into too much of the emotional detail. If anyone is struggling with their identity like I was I hope this helps you to realise you're not alone.**


End file.
